<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WIRES/ MIKASA ACKERMAN by jeanboypng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615025">WIRES/ MIKASA ACKERMAN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanboypng/pseuds/jeanboypng'>jeanboypng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AOT Week, F/F, Fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanboypng/pseuds/jeanboypng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Explanation in the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Z E R O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝑴𝑰𝑲𝑨𝑺𝑨 𝑨𝑪𝑲𝑬𝑹𝑴𝑨𝑵</p><p>I N T R O</p><p> </p><p>Right now i was still there. Where?, you may ask.I was still in that farm, in the depths of wall sina.Of course, living so far away from wall maria that has fallen may be fortune to some but you don't judge a book by it's cover, right?</p><p>I live or so lived in a farm in wall sina,with my dad and aunt. My dad travelled to Mitras and carried our grown vegetables, meat and wool by a wagon and horses every month.</p><p>While here my aunt, and mostly me worked on the ranch. I, as a child got up significantly early and went straight to work. Trust me - i wasn't a morning person but work got the most of me. We didn't get money but we had a roof ontop of our heads and bed to sleep on aswell as bread and meat. We were not poor, we couldn't compare to the people that are from wall maria and they are currently in wall rose, seeking shelter. </p><p>For some part, the food dad delivered was delivered to wall rose too, to feed refugees. As for now i was already finishing up farm work and getting out my favorite book. Tomorrow at mid- noon I'll finally fufill what i promised, to become a soldier.People around here like my aunt, neighbors and dad were not so optimistic to the idea. Some said that I'll just get my hands dirty, or that im doing this to 'be a hero'. In this case, neither applies.</p><p>As i skipped through the brown and crumbled papers of the leather book i looked out of the window. A sigh and a sad mellow smile left my lips as i looked into the sun set. Do i know what's waiting for me? No, i absolutely do not. I couldn't say that im prepared for this or im optimistic but, either way if we don't do anything the titans can reach sina.</p><p>I looked back to my bed as i hopped of the windowsill balcony. I laid down as i blowed out the candle on the windowsill, and i murmered a goodnight. After that, i fell into a dreamless sleep. Waiting for what's about to happen beyond.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. O N E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM JEANBOYPNG ON WATTPAD AND IM TRANSFERRING MY STORIES.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝑴𝑰𝑲𝑨𝑺𝑨 𝑨𝑪𝑲𝑬𝑹𝑴𝑨𝑵</p><p> O N E</p><p>The day starts. Right now i was standing along with the 104 training cadets on the training field. To be honest, i was still scared of this whole training thing. It was seemingly hard and you had to be a very good cadet to get into the high rankings and actually get somehwere. Well, the day dreaming ends here.</p><p>"YOU ALL ARE UNFORTUNATE TO HAVE ME, KEITH SADIES AS YOUR  TRAINER" that was really all i heard, i didn't pay attention to his words but i sure kept attention to the sight infront of me, i couldn't get embarased on the first day.Then.. it came. "YOU PIMP, WHO ARE YA"i gritted my teeth but shouted back. "Y/N L/N FROM WALL SINA SIR!I WANT TO AVENGE HUMANITY SIR!"</p><p>Some people around me looked dumbfounded while others rolled their eyes, probably thinking why im even here. " TO BECOME TITAN FODDER?TCH."He scoffed and turned away, out of the corner of my eye i swear i saw one girl looking at me, i couldn't remake her name or if even she was yelled at by that scary man.</p><p>After this scary yelling fiasco we were released to get to our rooms. When i got there, i was with the black haired girl and Sasha Blaus?Braus? i couldn't remake her name.There were other bed's but the other girls weren't here.</p><p>I set down my baggage in the bed next to the window. Sasha comes up to me."Hii, y/n was it,right? Nice to meet you! Im Sasha braus" she sticks out her hand,well she was overwhelmingly optimistic but making mutuals isn't bad. "Hey, yes im y/n. Nice to meet you Sasha" i grin a bit and shake her hand. The girl in the corner of my eye was still looking at me. For once, i turned my head back to see but.</p><p>She burried her lower face in the scarf and walked away. I looked back to sasha and bowed a bit.I walked to the mess hall and i heard footsteps behind me."Y/N! Do you wanna sit at the same table?" i turned my head to see Sasha, i nodded and watched her sigh and walk to the field, she had to run laps.</p><p>As i sat down,two other boys walked my way. One was tan-headed, he was Jean i think. The other was Marco. Jean sat next to me and Marco sat across him.</p><p>"Y/n, was it" Jean looked over to me, i nodded. "Soo.."he stabbed his unappetizing food with a spoon.".. How's the life in the interior?"I was slightly taken back by his words but i had to answer. "Oh? Well as for me i didn't live in some fancy place in the mid-town.."i stirred my soup."..i lived in a farm with my aunt in the depths of sina, i worked day and night." i looked back up to him.</p><p>He nodded.Most of the dinner went with minor chit chats and just eating. As i finished eating i thanked them for joining me and excused myself. I took a loaf of bread and walked over to the field. Sasha was still running and the black haired girl that i still didn't get to know her name was walking with Jeager.</p><p>Sasha was almost done with running as i walked to her. I put the loaf of bread in her hand as she squeezed it and took a bite. She crawled over to me and hugged my leg. "Thanks..y/n"she looked like she'd fall asleep any second. I picked her up by the hand and threw it over my shoulder. And so we walked like that to our room with me supporting Sasha's body.</p><p>I placed her down on her bed and walked over to mine. I plopped down and looked over to the window. I saw the stars starting to group up in the sky, they were up so high and they were safe. Safe, from what's happening down here in this world. I sighed and closer my eyes, whilst blowing out the candle.And i wished myself a good night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. T W O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝑴𝑰𝑲𝑨𝑺𝑨 𝑨𝑪𝑲𝑬𝑹𝑴𝑨𝑵</p><p>T W O</p><p>I woke up again, now at 4am.I was sleeping peacefully but Sasha started snoring.Not because of that, im also scared shitless of the titans and training.Ill get up in a few hours if that wasn't enough. </p><p>Instead of laying here I'll go on a walk. I got up and put on my jacket and boots. I lit up a candle and walked into the hallway, i was careful to not make any noise so Sadies wouldn't kill me already.</p><p>As i walked down the stairs i saw one other candle that was lit on a bench. I turned the corner and saw the black haired girl. I cautiously walked across the other side and sat down on the other bench, leaning my hands on the wooden railing.</p><p>"Can't sleep?" i heard a yawny voice behind me.I didn't bother to look behind me cause i already knew who it was. "Yeah..you?" i sighed at looked across the field,looking at the dirt patches that laid upon it, from long Training."Mhm. Your name was y/n? Im Mikasa Ackerman" boop! the name immediately booped into your head.</p><p>It was familiar.You nodded. "Nice to meet you, Mikasa" she shifted in placem "Likewise" we just stood in silence. Mikasa was the first one to make a move and walk back to the room. A few minutes later i followed suit.</p><p>As i engulfed myself back into the cold sheets and i shivered at the cold impact. I looked to my side to see Mikasa looking at the top of the bunk. She looked like she was deep in thought. I rolled over to my othee side and i took the candle in my hand. I rummaged trough my belongings as i pulled out my favorite book. I pulled it out and placed it on my lap. </p><p>I hovered the candle above the book, trying not to spill wax over the already old and crumbled papers. I saw Mikasa looking at me. I shook it off once again as i skipped through the pages. I looked across the silent room to look at the old clock.</p><p>Tik tick. It's 5am! I got up and set the book aside, Mikasa was getting out of bed as the others were still sleeping. I headed to the restroom to comb my hair and tie it. I changed clothes and i put on my trainee uniform. I went up to Sasha's bed and pulled her by the shoulder. No response. By the arm? No response.</p><p>Finally my morning mood got the best of me as i yanked off her covers and she immediately shivered and rolled up in a ball. I did feel bad, for some part. I switched positions so my head is above hers. I pinched her forearm and she opened her eyes.</p><p>"Morning" i yawned. I walked off to the door as Sasha quickly made her hair and dressed up. As i was halfway down the hallway, i heard some footsteps (more like running ones). I didn't turn around to say "Hey Sasha" she slapped my shoulder as i acted like i was severely injured. "Don't pinch me" she said in an annoying tone.</p><p>I did not take that to heart as i walked past her. Surprisingly - she said nothing either. I walked over to the plates and grabbed one, put a bread roll and some potato soup on it. I walked to the table i was at before to see Marco waving at me."Good morning"i said trough half lidded eyes.</p><p>As we ate nothing unusual happened. Sasha started talking to me and i passed her my soup. After breakfast we went outside and we would get introduced to duties and the training times. I had kitchen duty with Mikasa tomorrow. Today we had sparring. I wasn't that bad at fighting, dad did teach me some basics.</p><p>I got paired up with a blond haired guy. The guy was taller/smaller than me. He didn't seem like he wanted to fight. I just kicked his shin and he flew backwards. I took the wooden dagger and pointed it to his troath. After giving him a scare i giggled and reached my hand to his. I pulled him up to his feet.</p><p>"Nice to meet you. Y/n" i introduced myself. "Armin he nodded and then we changed positions. He attacked but i was quick and he fell again. At the remaining time we sat next to the trees and shared stories, about our childhood, or some random memories.</p><p>When sparring came to end, we had class. Surprisingly Armin was much better at this. He raised his hand alot and paid good attention. I did pay attention too, but it was quite boring and hard. I sat with Jean and Sasha. Jean was scribbling something while Sasha had her head face flat down on the table. </p><p>Next were the horses, we got introduced to them and i picked a brown  horse, with a black maine. I named him "(any horse anme)". He was obedient for the most part, quite stubborn and impatient.We rode them and learned about the flares and what the meant, how to fire them. Tomorrow, we had sparring, duties and odm gear. Odm gear seemed the hardest one, it looked truly magestic but it was heavy. The straps didn't look easy too.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. F I L L E R</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just a brainstorm.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightfall fell once again. The grassy fields turned wet from pitter-pattering rain drops that fell from the sky. The sky, was so bright and divine. Maybe, there was beauty in this war?</p><p> </p><p>I strolled trough the wooden corridors or the hall,not looking for something certain at all. I walked against the stone floor, that made a noise once i stepped down. The floor, the one that so many people walk down. The one's that are high in the skies, ones that are deep in the ground.</p><p>Not paying much attention to the sky, i stepped outside. I stood to see, a beautiful girl before me. She looked so familiar,it felt like deja-vu. Oh, what would i do without you. I had the itch, the crave to ask for her name. But she fell apart in my dreams, like a lone grain- ghosting my brain..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>